Azul como el mar
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Mi primer fic de Yu gi Oh, sean piadosos conmigo!Seto x Joey. One shot. Changos! ser tan mala en los summary deberia se ilegal....


_Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Yu gi oh, bueno en realidad es el segundo pero el primero que escribí todavia no lo publiqué (+). Este fic es para los amantes de Seto&Joey y en realidad le tengo mucho cariño, por que me encantó -modestamente- como quedó._

_**Disclamer:** Ni Yu gi Oh ni sus personajes me pertenecen y - sinceramente- lo unico que yo quiero es a mi adorado CEO, Seto Kaiba, por que no hay personaje que se le compare (Juas!)_

_**Libertad**_

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

**_Ayer se fue,  
tomó sus cosas y se puso a navegar, una camisa, un pantalón vaquero, y una canción.  
Dónde irá, dónde irá._**

Estaba tan cansado, de todo y de todos. De sí mismo, de ser quien era. Nadie. No era absolutamente nadie. La desolacion se dibujó en su mirada y dejó de prestarle atención a su entorno.

Y así, sin más, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, ignorando el llamado de sus amigos quienes, desconcertados, lo vieron alejarse.

La primera plana de un diario le devolvió la imagen de un joven alto con cabellos castaños y profundos ojos azules. Seto Kaiba. Ese era el nombre de aquel sujeto. Del tipo que lo sacaba de quicio con solo mirarlo, pero que tambien hacia que dentro de su pecho, su corazón se acelerara y latiera apresurado.

Por que él se habia enamorado de ese hombre, pero ¿enamorado de que? El tipo era un engreido, un bastardo cuyo unico propósito en la vida parecía ser hacerlo sentir miserable. Mas era todo lo contrario, sus palabras, en lugar de rebajarlo, lo hacian levantarse, le daban fuerzas. De alguna manera lo impulsaban a demostrar todo lo que era capaz de hacer si lo deseaba.

Pero ese sentimiento lo dejaba tan solo, tan vacio. Por que no era correspondido. Por que al otro no le importaba lo que fuera de él. Por que él no era nadie.

Y estaba cansado, estaba harto. De eso y de todo. De no hacer nada con su vida, harto de no _vivir_. Así que hizo lo mas facil, lo mas sencillo, y lo mas cobarde si se quiere. Decidió irse. Al mar, por que a él le gustaba el mar. Por que el agua lo llevaría lejos y en la distancia, él dejaría caer todos esos sentimientos dolorosos, todo su pasado. Y éstos se perderían en el olvido.

**_Se despidió,  
y decidió batirse en duelo con el mar, y recorrer el mundo en su velero,  
y navegar, nai na na, navegar._**

En la mañana, un grupo de jovenes de Domino City se levantaron con una carta de despedida escrita por uno de sus amigos. Nada sabían, nada entendían. Solo supieron que Joey Wheeler se habia marchado. Ni a donde fue, ni con quien, ni si regresaria. Nada. Solo se habia ido.

**_Y se marchó,  
y a su barco le llamó Libertad,  
y en el cielo descubrió gaviotas, y pintó, estelas en el mar._**

Y el viento se lo llevó, lejos. Donde no quedaba nada, donde no habia nadie. Y se sintió libre y por fin pudo mirar atras y vio que lo que dejó ya no estaba. Que lo bueno quedaba y lo malo... el mar lo hundia y arrastraba.

Y navegó hasta lugares desconocidos para él, hasta donde el mar es infinito y se llenó de su belleza. Y se alejó mucho, vio el sol salir y ocultarse y pronto ya no recordó su tierra, ni supo si tenia una.

Y vio noches llenas de estrellas, aquellas que se ocultan en las grandes ciudades donde los edificios las tapan. Y vio tambien la profundidad del mar y la plenitud del cielo... y lo extrañó a él.

Por que se sentía libre, se sentía feliz, nuevo. Pero no estaba él para que notara cuanto creció. Por que a él no lo olvidó, por que el mar no se lo quitó pero la brisa nocturna lo trajo y lo dejó en su alma. Y su espiritu fue libre pero no pudo compartir esa libertad con él.

_**Su corazón,  
buscó una forma diferente de vivir,  
pero las olas le gritaron: "vete, con los demás, nai na na, con los demás".  
**_

Y volvió a mirar atrás y ya no distinguió su tierra, pero recordó a quienes lo aguardaban allí. Allí donde no se veía, donde el sol se ocultaba y el mar se terminaba. Y sin que supiera, el mismo mar lo acercó a ese lugar otra vez, y la luna brilló inmensa esa noche y las olas se mecieron tranquilas mientras el suave aire marino despeinaba su cabello. Sus ojos color miel brillaron y aquellos que en su corazón estaban se reflejaron en su mirada. Y deseó volver.

_**Y se durmió,  
y la noche le gritó: "¿donde vas?"  
y en sus sueños dibujó gaviotas, y pensó, "hoy debo regresar".  
**_

El alba apuntó y su viaje culminó. No habia nadie en el puerto y poco a poco se alejó. Una ráfaga de viento lo detuvo y finalmente lo vio. Se acercó a él y lo miró, sus ojos marrones se reflejaron en los lentes oscuros del muchacho frente a él. Y un saludo los acercó aun mas, y las palabras fueron innecesarias. El viento sopló mas fuerte pero él no lo sintió. Por que Seto Kaiba lo abrazó y él descubrió que su cabello olía a manzanas. Y al separarse lo observó. El otro se quitó sus lentes y despues de haberlos visto millones de veces antes, sonrió. Por que sus ojos eran azules. Como el cielo, como el mar.

_**Y regresó,  
y una voz le preguntó: "¿como estás?",  
y al mirarlo descubrió, unos ojos, nai na na, azules como el mar.  
**_

Y tiempo despues Joey Wheeler se reencontró con el mar y otra vez lo llevó lejos. Y sus ojos observaron la infinidad del cielo y su barco se meció en la inmensidad del mar.

Y el sol salió, y el viento se huracanó dejandole un ligero temblor. Pero cesó. Por que unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon y la brisa del mar se confundió con el aroma a manzana. Cesó por que un cuerpo un poco mas alto que el suyo lo cobijó en un tierno abrazo.

Entonces se giró y olvidó el mar. Olvidó el cielo y el sol. Por que su castaña mirada se encontro con una azul infinita. Y lo besó. No sintió el viento, ni las olas del mar. Solo sintió unos suaves labios rozando los suyos y la suave voz de Seto Kaiba murmurar un_ "te amo"._

Y sonrió, como cuando lo vio aquella vez al regresar.

Y ya no se sintió solo, ni mucho menos vacío. Por que era correspondido. Por que su alma voló por el cielo sobre el mar y la del otro lo acompañó. Por que fue libre... con él.

**_Y se marchó,  
y a su barco le llamó Libertad,  
y en el cielo descubrió gaviotas, y pintó, estelas en el mar._**

_**Owari.**_

_Bien, eso fue todo. Que puedo decir, un consejo: nunca se duerman con la radio prendida (Chan) por que es la tercera vez que me despierto en la madrugada, escucho una canción y escribo un fic (Lluvia de chanes)_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, por que como ya dije, a mi me encantó como quedó. Pero, en fin, cualquier opinion, carta documento, sobre con antrax, denuncias (bueno, esas en la policia), lo que sea, en reviews por favor._

_Gracias. Nos vemos._

_**Shingryu san**_


End file.
